


When Midnight Strikes

by SlLHOETTE (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cashton are both unf, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SlLHOETTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name’s Ashton,” the stranger said as he and Calum sat on the stool near the counter. Calum nodded slightly, feeling already tipsy because of the heavy drinks. Soon, he didn’t realize that he was back on the dance floor again; dancing with Ashton— grinding unto each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Midnight Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is the effect of caffeine and i can't fucking sleep so deal with this shit  
> i mean it's really shitty  
> but if you want to read it then yeah cool  
> i love you

 Calum muttered incoherent words as he crashed his black Porsche on the lane, but he couldn't care less at this point. He slammed the door of his car shut after taking with him his wallet, dashing to the infamous club in which Luke and he would hang-out often. When he turned up, Luke was already tipsy.

 

  Luke didn't want to go home yet. Being a considerate friend, Calum decided to accompany the intoxicated guy, although he wasn't in the mood for drinking and dancing tonight. Luke offered him a drink in which Calum gladly declined. Luke pouted and after a lot of persuading, Calum took a sip eventually.

 

  “Calum, let’s find some hotties here…” Luke whined, gulping his drink in one go.

 

  “Luke, you’re drunk. Stop it now.”

 

  Luke smirked, putting the drink aside before facing Calum. “Let’s have a bet, Cal. When the clock strikes twelve and you haven’t found a hot guy to have sex with, I will post your embarrassing childhood video— you know what I mean.”

 

  Calum gritted his teeth. “Shut it, Luke! I’m not agreeing with you.”

 

  Luke smiled— mischievously. “Have it your way then.” He fisted his phone and waved it in front of Calum’s face while giggling. He scrolled through the videos and showed what dreaded Calum the most. “Look how cute you are. I was wondering—“

 

  “Fuck you! Okay okay, I’ll do it you motherfucker.”

 

  “Ewww, Cal. Go fuck someone else. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

  Groaning, he decided to stand up. _How did he even got hold of that fucking video? Whatever. When it comes to Luke, I really have no two ways about it._

 

  Calum felt his mind swirling. His feet automatically brought him to the dance floor, some of the people eyeing him like he's some sort of a prey, ready to pounce on him. Luke smirked by the corner. Their plan was definitely going to work.

 

  Michael came later after minutes of getting him out of Ashton's sight, giving Luke a high five as they watch Calum sit on the stool at the same time with Ashton— trying to find Michael among the mass of bodies.

 

* * *

 

 

  “My name’s Ashton,” the stranger said as he and Calum sat on the stool near the counter. Calum nodded slightly, feeling already tipsy because of the heavy drinks. Soon, he didn’t realize that he was back on the dance floor again; dancing with Ashton— grinding unto each other.

 

  “Calum,” he mumbled, pulling Ashton closer to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 Calum’s eyes were closed as he moved his body to the heavy bass beat, his arms half raised in the air as he mouthed the lyrics to himself. Ashton watched his lips tighten into a light pucker as he moved his head from left to right, loosing himself in the music. His black fringes were stuck to his forehead; neon lights highlighted his features as he danced in front of him.

 

  Ashton smiled at Calum; he returned it. Ashton wrapped his arms around Calum’s waist, leaning in to kiss him. Calum whimpered as soon as Ashton bit his lower lip, slipping his tongue inside Calum’s mouth, fighting for dominance.

 

  This was the reason why Ashton liked clubs, they were undistinguished, you were just two people in a huge moving mass and no one really minded what you did. Calum moaned faintly as Ashton sucked at his neck, but the noise was suppressed in the sound of the thumping music in the club.

 

  Calum swiftly responded to Ashton’s kissing, pushing his hand under Ashton’s black shirt and sucking any skin he could find, their hips rubbed together, and Ashton could feel Calum’s bulge pressing against his erection through their clothes. Ashton slipped his hand and pressed it against Calum’s erection.

 

  “Shit Ashton, not here.” Ashton smirked, kissing Calum one last time and then dragged him out of the club by his huge hand. They fought their way through the crowd till they reached the cold night air of the street.

 

  “Whose apartment? Hotel?” Calum whispered. Ashton shook his head and dragged Calum further down the street.

 

  “Ashton, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Calum said as Ashton pulled him into an alleyway. Ashton looked down purposely at Calum’s bulge and Calum smiled shyly. Ashton pushed Calum against the wall, their lips crashing together, Ashton biting Calum’s lower lip to slip his tongue into his hot cavern.

 

  Ashton pulled down his pants teasingly, purposely doing it slowly. Then he pulled down his boxers, Ashton pecking on his thighs, running kisses across the top of his navel and then slowly moving towards his hard cock.

 

  Calum moaned, his hips moving, thrusting his hard cock in Ashton’s mouth. Ashton gladly took in his length, sucking it like there’s no tomorrow. Calum bucked his hips faster, almost choking Ashton in the process but the blonde didn’t mind at all.

 

 “Fuck Ashton! I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, his soft lips slightly parted because of the immense pleasure. Ashton smirked and then ran his tongue along the length of Calum’s cock, then kissed the tip, licking the precum on its base.

 

 “Ahhhh…” Calum moaned while cumming into Ashton’ mouth. Ashton gulped Calum’s cum hungrily, then suddenly he stood up straight and grabbed hold of Calum, pushing him against the cold wall of the alley. Kissing his neck and slipping is hands up Calum’s shirt, he pulled the shirt off─ despite Calum’s moaned objection.

 

  Ashton skimmed down the length of Calum’s spine, licking and biting at Calum’s cold slightly tan skin, leaving violet bruises that probably would be obvious sooner. Then, he pulled his pants and boxers down in a swift motion, the cool air tingling his length, glad to be free from the tightness of his jeans. He pulled a condom out of his shirt pocket and slipped it over his cock.

 

  “No,” Calum complained as Ashton began to stroke his cock. “It will hurt asshole!”

 

  Ashton grinned mischievously. “I have lube in my jean pocket.”

 

 “Such a—“ before Calum could finish what he intended to say, he was cut off as Ashton squirted the lube onto Calum’s asshole and then slipped a finger inside him. Calum moaned in pain, but he was quite use to the feeling. Ashton kissed Calum’s neck to distract him as he slipped a second finger into Calum’s tight hole.

 

  “Damn!” Calum whimpered as Ashton continued stretching him, moaning loudly as Ashton scissored his hole. Ashton finally slipped his cock inside Calum, moaning himself as he pushed himself in, shoving Calum harder against the wall, their bodies contrasting against the dull grey concrete. Ashton rocked his hips, bracing himself against the wall as he thrust himself almost violently inside Calum.

 

  Calum moaned at every thrust, his hipbones banging painfully against the cold wall, but it just made him more aroused. Then Ashton reached around him and slowly stroked his length.

 

 “Fuck, Ashton. Faaaster…” Calum leaned back against Ashton as he moaned. Ashton followed Calum’s pleas; banging unto him faster while pumping his length. Calum bit his lips to suppress his moans, but Ashton didn’t like it. He wanted to hear the beautiful moans of Calum. He wanted to know how good Calum was feeling. The first time he saw the boy, he was mesmerized by his features, especially his eyes. They were wonderful to Ashton, like a magnet attracting him, drawing him in.

 

  “Calum…moan for me,” Ashton whispered unto Calum’s ear while thrusting his cock on Calum’s hole roughly. Calum whimpered. He didn’t care anymore if someone heard him moan like a slut. He was so aroused right now. After some time he came into Ashton’s hands.

 

  Ashton continued ramming inside Calum’s warm hole. Calum was shivering, as he was still recovering from his orgasm. Ashton felt Calum’s wall clench around his cock, and after a one long hard thrust, he came.

 

  Calum slipped on his clothes quickly before anyone could see them, giving Ashton a peck on the cheek before placing a card on Ashton’s hand.

 

  Ashton examined the card. He smiled heartily at the printed note on it. It was a number, in which belonged to the black-haired boy of course. Ashton grinned. He would definitely call Calum.

 

 


End file.
